


Devoção

by Chiisana_Hana



Series: Interlúdios [5]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisana_Hana/pseuds/Chiisana_Hana
Summary: Depois de ferir os próprios olhos, Shiryu consegue vencer Algol, mas seu gesto desesperado também afeta a vida de Shunrei. Juntos, os dois lutarão para se adaptarem à nova condição de Shiryu, ao mesmo tempo em que descobrem um pouco mais sobre os sentimentos que os une. Shiryu x Shunrei. Série Interlúdios.





	Devoção

 

 

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Com minhas fics não ganho nada além de diversão.

 

**DEVOÇÃO**

Chiisana Hana

Série Interlúdios

 

 

 

Capítulo I - Coragem

 

– Como ele está? – Shun perguntou a Hyoga, referindo-se a Shiryu. O garoto ainda sentia o corpo meio estranho e certo formigamento nos braços e pernas, provavelmente porque estava transformado em pedra apenas minutos atrás. Ainda estaria se não fosse o sacrifício do companheiro que agora levavam de volta a Tóquio.

– Ele está lutando… – respondeu Hyoga. – Mas além dos olhos, teve muitos outros machucados. Esse tal de Algol massacrou Shiryu… Não sei nem se ele vai aguentar essa viagem.

– Claro que vai! – Seiya respondeu com clara irritação. – Do que está falando? Ele vai aguentar e vai ficar bom, caramba!

– Também torço por isso, Seiya, mas ele não está nada bem. Disse isso porque talvez seja mais razoável dar a volta e levá-lo para Atenas, já que estamos bem mais perto de lá.

– Ele fez isso por nós… – Seiya murmurou, ignorando a sugestão de Hyoga. – Mas ele é forte, vai aguentar.

O cavaleiro de Pégaso se aproximou do companheiro ferido, que estava deitado numa das poltronas, reclinada até ficar completamente na horizontal. Hyoga tinha razão, ele estava muito ferido, mas Seiya conhecia o espírito de Shiryu. Ele não iria se entregar.

Seiya segurou as mãos de Shiryu entre as suas e olhou para os dedos que ele tinha usado para ferir os olhos, o sangue seco ainda neles.

– Seu próprio sangue derramado para nos salvar... – Seiya murmurou. – Aguente firme, companheiro. Logo vamos chegar. O hospital já foi avisado, tem uma equipe médica só esperando a gente. Vai ter uma ambulância no aeroporto e tudo. Você vai ficar bom.

– Espero que sim, Seiya – Shiryu respondeu, surpreendendo o amigo.

– Ah, você está consciente? Me enganou direitinho!

– Sim... só estava quieto porque dói demais...

Durante a luta, Shiryu não sentiu muita coisa, mas agora que a adrenalina passou, a dor veio como centenas de facas furando sua carne, os olhos pareciam arder em chamas e ele sentia alguma dificuldade para respirar, provavelmente pela velocidade desenvolvida pelo avião, um jato supersônico similar ao famoso Concorde.

Shiryu lembrou-se de ter olhado a paisagem na viagem de ida, pouco antes do pouso forçado. Aquele céu tremendamente azul e o mar Egeu lá embaixo, tão azul que quase se confundia com o céu.

“Nunca mais”, ele pensou. “Nunca mais verei nada disso, nem a cachoeira de Rozan, nem o céu estrelado, nem as flores na primavera. Primavera... Primavera Graciosa... Shunrei...”

– Quando chegarmos, quero que avise a Shunrei... – ele pediu a Seiya. – Não quero que ela saiba somente quando eu voltar para casa.

Ele não queria falar para Seiya, mas sentia em seu íntimo que não havia volta. Sabia bem o que fez, a gravidade do seu gesto desesperado, assim como sabia que não havia reparação possível. Os médicos poderiam aliviar suas dores, porém seus olhos estavam perdidos para sempre. Sentia tristeza por isso, mas não estava arrependido e faria de novo se fosse preciso.

– Claro – Seiya assentiu. – Eu vou avisá-la. Não se preocupe. Agora descanse. Logo pousaremos em Tóquio e tudo vai se resolver.

Para Shiryu, ainda demorou uma eternidade até o piloto anunciar que se preparassem para o pouso. Uma vez no solo, tudo ocorreu de modo frenético. Médicos subiram a bordo, puseram Shiryu numa maca, desembarcaram-no e carregaram-no para uma ambulância, enquanto Seiya acompanhava tudo de perto.

– Avise a Shunrei – Shiryu lembrou a ele antes de fecharem a porta do veículo.

Seguiram-se várias perguntas do médico que o estava atendendo. O que aconteceu, como foi, qual o tipo sanguíneo dele, se tinha alergias… Ouviu o profissional dizer que já que eram como soldados, deviam usar placas de identificação com dados básicos e Shiryu pensou que não era má ideia. Felizmente ainda estava consciente para responder tudo, mas pouco depois aplicaram-lhe algum anestésico, as dores foram embora e ele logo adormeceu.

 

Os demais cavaleiros seguiram para o hospital em outro carro e encontraram-se com Saori lá.

– Ele pediu para avisar Shunrei… – Seiya comentou com a garota. – Mas eu não sei como. Me dei conta de que não tenho nenhum contato dela.

– A Fundação tem como fazer isso – Saori disse. – Providencie, Tatsumi. Melhor ainda, mande trazê-la para cá… Shiryu certamente vai gostar.

– Mais que isso – corrigiu Seiya. – Ele vai precisar dela para se recuperar. E não deixe que digam a ela o que houve exatamente, Tatsumi. Quero falar com ela pessoalmente.

O mordomo assentiu e saiu para providenciar tudo. Então Saori quis saber exatamente o que aconteceu e Seiya explicou-lhe tudo, desde como foram atraídos e forçados a pousar numa ilha, ao ataque de Algol que transformou ele e Shun em pedra.

– Parecia que tínhamos caído no vácuo... – ele concluiu. – Quando “acordamos”, Shiryu havia derrotado Algol, mas a um preço bastante caro.

– Estaria tudo acabado agora se não fosse o Shiryu… – Shun completou tristemente.

– Não se preocupem – Saori garantiu. – Os melhores médicos do país estão lá dentro operando Shiryu. Ele vai ficar bom.

 

\------s2------

 

– O que houve afinal? – Shunrei perguntou aflita.

Horas atrás, um helicóptero da Fundação pousou em Rozan com a missão de trazê-la a Tóquio. O piloto não quis dar detalhes sobre o que aconteceu, apenas informou que Shiryu se feriu gravemente e estava sendo operado.

Rapidamente ela arrumou uma malinha somente com o necessário para alguns dias, despediu-se do Mestre Ancião e partiu sem hesitar, mesmo não gostando de voar. Assim que chegou em Tóquio, foi trazida ao hospital, onde se encontrou com Seiya e Saori.

– Shunrei! – Seiya exclamou, aproximando-se dela. – Ah, Shunrei, ele fez algo que ninguém esperava... Um gesto desesperado para salvar a gente da morte certa...

– O que ele fez? – ela perguntou. Já estava impaciente com esse mistério todo em torno da situação de Shiryu. Por que não contavam logo? O que ele tinha feito de tão grave? Não era justo torturá-la desse modo.

– Ele se cegou para nos salvar... – Seiya respondeu.

– Cegou? – ela perguntou, para confirmar se era mesmo o que ela estava entendendo. Vinha preparada para algo sério devido à urgência em trazê-la, mas não imaginava nada assim... Milhares de coisas haviam passado pela cabeça dela, todo tipo de ferimento, mutilação, outro golpe certeiro no peito, mas não isso... Os belos olhos dele...

– Ele furou os próprios olhos... – Seiya continuou. – Eu, Shun e eles estaríamos mortos se ele não tivesse feito isso.

– Cego... – ela repetiu como se ainda tentasse absorver a informação.

– Ele foi operado por nossa melhor equipe – Saori disse. – Foram horas de cirurgia, mas os médicos disseram que não podiam fazer nada para curá-lo. Sinto muito, Shunrei.

– Disseram que atualmente não há nada na medicina – Seiya corrigiu, enfatizando as palavras  atualmente e medicina. – Não quer dizer que não exista outra coisa.

– Realmente sinto muito que ele tenha que passar por isso, Shunrei... – Saori disse.

– Eu posso vê-lo? – Shunrei perguntou dignamente.

– Sim – Saori respondeu. – Ele já foi levado para um quarto, estávamos indo lá vê-lo. Venha conosco.

Carregando sua malinha, Shunrei os acompanhou.

 

No quarto, Shiryu acabava de acordar da anestesia. Sentia-se entorpecido e levemente enjoado. Não sabia dizer onde estava mas, pelo silêncio do lugar, deduziu que estava sozinho em um quarto. Levantou o braço para tocar o rosto mas parou quando sentiu repuxar algo que ele imaginou ser o soro, então tentou com o outro braço, cautelosamente, e percebeu que estava livre. Levou a mão à face e sentiu as ataduras nos olhos. Por alguns momentos, teve esperança de que a cirurgia pudesse ter dado certo, que pudesse enxergar quando tirasse os curativos, mas logo voltou a achar que era pouco provável.

Então ele ouviu a porta se abrir e passos suaves adentrarem no quarto. Não sabia como, mas reconheceu imediatamente a visita.

– Shunrei? – ele perguntou, antes mesmo de ela falar alguma coisa.

– Sim – ela respondeu sorrindo, para que ele sentisse o sorriso na voz, e segurou a mão que estava sem o soro. – Eu estou aqui. Como soube que sou eu?

– Eu acho que senti... – ele respondeu e apertou a mão dela de volta. – Pedi para te avisarem mas não achei que iam trazê-la.

– Felizmente trouxeram... Eu não ia conseguir ficar quieta lá. Ia ficar tão preocupada com você... Como está? Foi uma luta intensa, não foi?

– Muito...

– Mas você vai ficar bem. Vamos enfrentar isso juntos, está certo? Você não está sozinho.

– Certo... vamos lidar com isso... juntos...  Não quero que fique chateada com o que eu fiz. Eu tive que fazer, não havia outro jeito.

– Eu não estou chateada. Muito longe disso. Só quero que você fique bem. Só isso importa agora. Seiya e Saori estão lá fora, quer falar com eles? Seiya está muito preocupado.

– Sim, por favor.

Gentilmente Shunrei chama os dois. Seiya entra com seu costumeiro ar alegre, Saori vem logo atrás dele.

– E aí, campeão? – Seiya perguntou. – Pronto pra outra?

– Acho que não, Seiya – Shiryu respondeu. – Ainda deve demorar pra eu ficar pronto.

– Ah, você é o cavaleiro de Dragão! Vai se recuperar logo. Você sempre se recupera! Já perdeu cinco mil litros de sangue e ficou bom, não ficou?

Shiryu riu do comentário espirituoso, porém logo reassumiu uma expressão séria.

– O que os médicos disseram sobre meus olhos? – ele perguntou. – Não minta pra mim.

– Que ainda leva tempo, vão ter que esperar a cirurgia sarar pra saber.

– Seiya, eu pedi pra não mentir...

– Eles disseram que, no momento, a medicina não pode te ajudar. Mas as coisas evoluem rápido, logo vão encontrar um jeito. E talvez exista outra coisa que possa curá-lo. Eu mesmo vou procurar. Já estou tendo umas ideias aqui.

Shiryu sorriu de novo diante de Seiya e seu otimismo imensurável. Ele era bem parecido com Shunrei nesse ponto. Os dois acreditavam em milagres e não perdiam a esperança nem diante do inevitável. Talvez ele devesse acreditar também.

– Sinto muito pelo que houve, Shiryu – Saori disse a ele.

– Está tudo bem, Saori. Agradeço o tratamento que estou recebendo. Sei que fizeram o melhor. E também agradeço por terem trazido a Shunrei.

– Não foi nada. Aliás, Shunrei, já mandei providenciar tudo para que fique hospedada em minha casa.

– Não, obrigada, senhorita. Prefiro ficar aqui com Shiryu.

– Entendo. Mas se precisar de alguma coisa, é só telefonar.

– Pode ligar pra mim também. Vou anotar o telefone pra você.

– Eu sei o telefone, Seiya – protestou Shiryu. – Fiquei cego, não desmiolado.

Seiya coça a cabeça envergonhado.

– Desculpa...

– Vamos indo, não é, Seiya? – Saori chamou. – Shiryu precisa descansar.

– Ah, fiquem mais um pouco – Shunrei pediu. – Quero ir na lanchonete. Saí de casa sem comer nada. Se importam de ficar um pouco com ele?

– Claro que não! – Seiya respondeu. – Pode ir, Shunrei.

– Então eu te acompanho – Saori disse.

Shunrei agradeceu e as duas saíram do quarto juntas.

– Não tivemos a oportunidade de conversar na outra vez que você veio ao Japão – Saori disse. – Você foi muito corajosa ao entrar na arena e pedir para o Seiya salvá-lo.

– Não foi coragem… Foi desespero. Coragem é o que vou precisar ter agora...

– É verdade. Shiryu tem sorte. Você é uma irmã maravilhosa para ele.

– Ele falou isso? – ela perguntou, um tanto chocada e sem conseguir disfarçar. – Que eu sou uma... irmã?

– Não – respondeu Saori, envergonhada ao perceber a gafe. – Ele nunca falou nada, é muito reservado para isso. Eu que pensei que fosse assim, já que vocês foram criados juntos...

– Eu não sou isso – Shunrei disse, sentindo-se quase ofendida. – Não sou uma irmã dele.

– É que eu...

– Eu não sei dizer o que eu sou... Mas vou cuidar dele, cego ou não, enquanto ele me quiser por perto.

– Saiba que vocês podem contar com todos os recursos da Fundação. Ele vai ter o melhor tratamento que pudermos proporcionar aqui e depois, quando vocês voltarem pra casa.

– Vocês devem isso a ele – Shunrei completou num tom um pouco mais incisivo do que pretendia e entrou na lanchonete.

Enquanto Shunrei comprava seu lanche, Saori a observou. Então eles não se viam como irmãos... Durante a Guerra Galática, ela não estava pensando nos rapazes, muito menos em suas relações pessoais. Só o torneio importava, só a vontade de seu falecido avô. A garota lembrou que achou interessante a obstinação da mocinha chinesa para salvar o Dragão na arena, mas não pensou muito sobre isso depois. E tanta coisa foi acontecendo em seguida que ela nem se deu conta... Mas agora, com Shunrei claramente magoada por ter sido chamada de irmã, estava claríssimo que ela o amava de outro jeito.

– Pronto – Shunrei disse ao sair. – Vou levar para comer lá no quarto.

– Ah, sim – Saori respondeu, ainda pensando no quarto a garota parecia amar Shiryu e se perguntando se ele correspondia da mesma forma.

Quando as duas voltaram ao quarto, encontraram Shiryu e Seiya conversando animadamente sobre algo. Shunrei apreciou vê-lo assim, embora soubesse que seria passageiro. Ela deu uma boa olhada no quarto, enquanto comia o _bentô_ comprado na lanchonete. Havia um armário, um sofá pequeno, onde Seiya estava sentado, suficiente para ela dormir, e uma mesinha de cabeceira.

As visitas ficaram um pouco mais, porém logo se despediram e deixaram os dois a sós novamente.

– Como está o Mestre? – Shiryu perguntou.

– Ficou muito preocupado com você – Shunrei respondeu, enquanto arrumava suas coisas no pequeno armário. Encontrou nele uma mochila com coisas de Shiryu, provavelmente trazidas pelos amigos enquanto ele ainda estava sedado.

– Ele ficará decepcionado quando souber o que fiz...

– Não... ele vai ter orgulho de você ter feito isso para salvar seus companheiros. Eu também estou orgulhosa. Poucas pessoas teriam coragem de fazer o que você fez.

– Mas eu devia ser capaz de vencer Algol sem precisar fazer algo do tipo, Shunrei...

– Você mesmo disse que fez o que tinha de fazer. Aliás, já que falou nele, quero telefonar e contar logo o que houve. Não quero que ele fique preocupado demais porque não é bom na idade dele. Se importa se eu sair um pouquinho de novo? É rapidinho.

– Não, claro que não.

– Eu já volto – ela disse, e fez um carinho na cabeça dele.

Shunrei saiu do quarto, procurou um orelhão no corredor e discou os números de casa, colocando o prefixo de ligação a cobrar. Não demorou muito e o Mestre Ancião atendeu. Ela procurou ser objetiva, afinal era uma ligação cara, por isso falou rapidamente que tinha chegado bem ao Japão e explicou brevemente a situação de Shiryu. Antes de desligar, recomendou que o Mestre não se preocupasse, tudo ia ficar.

Quando terminou, ao invés de voltar para o quarto, Shunrei entrou no banheiro, trancou-se em um dos boxes e finalmente permitiu-se chorar. Deixou sair o choro que estava sufocando desde o momento em que pisou naquele quarto e viu Shiryu com os olhos enfaixados e vários outros curativos pelo corpo. Queria que toda a tristeza por ver o homem que ama naquele estado saísse de uma vez com essas lágrimas. Estava doendo demais saber que ele nunca ia voltar a enxergar, mas não podia e nem queria chorar na frente dele porque sabia que o que enfrentariam a partir de agora seria muito difícil.

Shiryu sempre foi muito orgulhoso e vaidoso, e ela sabia que, embora ele tentasse parecer bem, a perda da visão o afetaria bastante. Shunrei sabia que precisaria ser muito, muito forte, para ser um apoio pra ele e ia tirar essa força do amor que sentia desde o dia que o menino japonês chegou em Rozan dizendo que estava ali para se tornar forte.

No meio do choro, ela fez uma prece por ele e por si mesma, rogando a Deus para que conseguissem passar por essa provação. Depois da oração, Shunrei sentiu-se um pouco melhor.  Então ela respirou fundo, saiu do box e olhou bem o rosto no espelho. Estava vermelho, mas Shiryu, infelizmente, não podia ver. Se controlasse a voz, ele não perceberia que ela tinha chorado… Ela lavou bem o rosto, se recompôs e caminhou devagar de volta ao quarto, respirando fundo a cada passo.

– Voltei, Shiryu! – ela anunciou ao entrar no quarto, forçando um sorriso. – O Mestre está bem e disse que é para eu cuidar direitinho de você. Como se eu não fosse fazer isso... Ele é engraçado, né?

– É – ele concordou.

Achou admirável a luta dela para parecer bem, algo que ele mesmo estava fazendo. Alguém que não a conhecesse nem perceberia, mas ele a conhecia bem demais e percebeu o leve tremor na voz dela, denunciando que tinha chorado.

 

Continua...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oie!
> 
> Hoje é o aniversário da minha amada Shunrei e eu resolvi preparar esse presentinho. Faz parte da série Interlúdios, ou seja, é uma fic que complementa partes do anime. Eu AMO imaginar essas cenas que "faltaram" e dessa vez quis mostrar a reação inicial da Shunrei ao lidar com a notícia de que Shiryu ficou cego.   
> Não deve ser uma história muito longa, apenas mais uns dois capítulos, no máximo três.  
> É isso!  
> Obrigada a todos que chegaram até aqui e parabéns para a Shushu! :3  
> Beijooooo  
> Chii


End file.
